


A Not So Good Morning

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cold, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Michael, Sickfic, Sneezing, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Michael comes to school sick. Cue worried Jeremy.





	A Not So Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not Jeremy and Michael are dating is up to your interpretation.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all morning." Jeremy said, taking his seat beside his best friend Michael. Usually the two would meet up in the hall and walk to first period together, but apparently Michael had already gone to class. He had his head down at his desk and headphones over his ears, though Jeremy couldn't hear any music playing.

Jeremy tapped Michael on the shoulder. "You asleep?"

It seemed to take a few seconds for Michael to process that he was being talked to. He slowly sat up, first removing the headphones, then rubbing his tired eyes.

Jeremy's smile faltered when he noticed something felt off. Beneath Michael's glasses were faint dark circles, and his black hair was matted way beyond its usual style. His face was a shade paler than normal, and if Jeremy was looking correctly, his nose looked the faintest bit pink.

"You look beat. Too much weed last night?" Jeremy said, laughing at the end.

Michael shook his head and rubbed his nose. "I'm…I'm just tired." He managed to get out.

Jeremy frowned. His voice was about an octave lower and extremely hoarse. It hurt just to listen to him. "Dude, you sound like shit."

"Mhm." Michael sniffled and rubbed his nose again.

"You feeling okay?"

Michael shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something else, but his breath decided to hitch. He inhaled sharply twice before turning away from Jeremy into his elbow. " _Ah' **ktshh**!_" His face flushed with probably more than embarrassment as he sniffled thickly. "Ugh, sorry."

"Bless you." A hint of worry laced Jeremy's voice. He remembered Michael acting a bit off the day before, but brushed it off to just being a bad day. At most he'd just been quieter than normal and didn't eat very much during lunch. But it all made sense now.

"…thanks..." Michael mumbled, feeling his breathing shorten. There was a short pause before he cleared his throat, then proceeded to break into a harsh string of coughs into the same elbow. They were probably as painful as they sounded.

"Jesus, Michael," Jeremy put a comforting hand on Michael's back, but then felt the radiating heat. He moved his hand to his forehead and, sure enough, the temperature was consistent. Not burning up, but warmer than normal. "You're an idiot. Why'd you even come to school?"

"We have a biology test, remember?" Michael rasped.

Jeremy's frown deepened. "But…"

"It's worth 30% of our final grade."

"Michael…" Jeremy warned. God, he could be so stubborn sometimes.

"I'll be fine, " Michael noticed the disapproving look that persisted on Jeremy's face, and gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll crash when I get home."

"Looks like you're gonna crash right now."

Michael laughed with a nod and put his head back down. It would be a long day.


End file.
